Melchior
Melchior (メルチオル Meruchioru) is a city-state located to the northwest of the continent. It was formerly a piece of land belonging to the Pergrande Kingdom which was separated from it by the action of its former King and current leader of the small island, Fausto Svantepolk. Melchior has an economy on the rise and is open to many different types of markets, improving technology areas that are not very studied by the leaders of other places. Currently, the city is responsible for one of the strongest existing armies, making it a safe and pleasant place to live. Overview Melchior has a population of about 45,000 inhabitants fixed, while more than 60,000 are travelers who stay in guesthouses to stock up on items and products for the continuation of their adventures or go there out of curiosity. The flag representing the island is a symbol of population trust; therein are represented the three divisions of the military force that act as protectors of the people, each in the shape of a mythological creature. The Cavalry is represented by an Unicorn; the Naval Force is represented by a Selkie; and the Air Force is represented by a Wyvern. Geography Melchior was located at the far northwest of Pergrande on the coast. Thanks to the influence of the former King of the country the city was divided from the mainland and thrown into the middle of the ocean, making it an island, or, more precisely, a city-state. Like other islands, Melchior has its economy based on fishing; hot water coming from Pergrande and cold water from the stream of Iceberg, further south, feature a wide variety of fish and delicacies that collide just off the coast of the island. The marine life supplies not only Melchior but also is able to generate profits from its export. The island is surrounded by water, and most of the coastal areas are covered by mountains. The communities, as they are called, lodge at the top of these mountains and make their base a business district. Tents are mounted in front of the harbors that allow easy access to travelers. The most famous harbor is South of the island, where are the Royal Castle and the bases of the three task forces of the army. The center of the island has a very fertile soil that is used for agriculture, and some points for the extraction of minerals to create weapons and artifacts. The lack of land space for the large amount of tourists interested in the nice weather and the rising economy of the island open for different types of markets , plus access to a new technology developed by Melchior's Air Force led the creation of flying islands or, as they are popularly called, Wyverns. Most tourists stays in guesthouses created in the Wyverns. They also serve as harbors for airships and for the storage of goods, as well as for the creation of small industries that do not harm the land space. The guilds, which are not very popular, give way to a salon called Royal Salon where missions are placed and anyone can accept it; it is a great Wyvern that is connected with most other flying islands and is controlled by the royal family. It acts as an events hall for special occasions. Melchior is not a very big island, but it uses its space with the best possible way. Its location favors the maritime economy and becomes a place of prestige by tourists. Government Melchior policy is based on an absolute monarchy and, therefore, does the King responsible for leading the city-state. He is the most powerful man on the island, politically speaking, and the most influent; the King's powers are absolute and do not suffer with the intervention of any other person. The King is appointed by succession, and then only members of the royal family can govern Melchior. He is housed in the Royal Castle, located further south of the island, together with the royal family. The current King is Fausto Svantepolk, former king of Pergrande and the responsible for the separation of Melchior from the continent. Under the King is the Military Force, composed of three task forces that act as one of the most powerful armies in the world. They have no influence in politics and are the ones responsible for keeping the peace under the King's orders. Each task force has its official base south of the island, along with the royal castle, and command posts throughout the territory of the island. The military force is composed of a Cavalry, which also acts as a police force, a Naval Force and an Air Force. The leaders, in addition, have a very similar role as the Magic Council in this society. Population Notable Citizens Cityscape Gallery royalsalon.jpg|The Royal Salon (exterior) 0265.jpg|The Royal Salon (lower part) 0244.jpg|An example of Wyvern used as a guesthouse and harbor 4f506424_Bravely-Default-Flying-Fairy-Artwork-5.jpg|Inside of a usual guesthouse Behind the Scenes Trivia *''Melchior'' is Semitic for "king city". Category:Island Category:City Category:City-State Category:Location Category:Locations